Conventional can body making machines employ a removable tool pack assembly and a removable stripper assembly which are removably mounted in a forming cavity of the machine. Conventional stripper assemblies comprise an annular ring support structure on which are mounted a plurality of separate circumferentially spaced apart fingers to form a generally circular opening. The fingers are mounted to provide for individual radially inward or outward movement. In some instances the fingers are resiliently urged against the outer surface of the punch during the return stroke so as to contact the leading edge of the can body to disengage it from the punch. In other instances, the fingers are located to be spaced a very small distance from the outer surface of the punch so that during the return stroke of the punch the fingers contact the leading edge of the can body to disengage it from the punch. In many instances, air is also used in the stripping operation. While these stripper assemblies remove a can body from the punch, they are formed using a great number of separate members so that there exists a need for a stripping assembly of a much less complicated structure. Also, such strippers tend to scratch the outer can surface which may led to appearance of functional problems.